Glimpse
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Mark sees a new side to Erica.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Glimpse

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Pairing(s): **Merica {Mark and Erica}

**Summary: **Mark finds out why Erica won't go out with him.

**Rating: **T, M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their respective owners.

**Author Notes: **No set time frame, but is set between seasons 4 and 5.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mark asked as he fell into step beside of Erica.

"Not you, if that was what you were hoping," she said, her eyes remaining trained to the chart in her hand. She had to give the man credit. During times like these, she almost thought that he saw the real her, the her that had a soft spot. But then she would play it off as him just trying to get into her pants. Sometimes she willed herself to say yes just once, go for drinks with him, and maybe he would finally leave her alone.

But she realized that if she did that, it wouldn't be the end. He would keep on, insisting on going out more and more. Then she thought about why she couldn't go out with him. Her heart fluttered a little and the briefest smile ghosted her lips as she thought about the blonde haired, blue eyed little boy waiting at home for her.

"Is that what you think I'm always thinking about? That I always have to be trying to get into someone's pants?" Mark asked, feigning hurt.

"Isn't it, Sloan? The nurses cut you off so you have to get your kicks elsewhere?" Erica said as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Low blow. I'm tired of he nurses anyways, they're too hostile."

"Why don't you go with Torres. I'm sure she'll love to meet you at Joe's."

"Callie isn't fun anymore since she and Karev got together. They're always hanging at casa de Grey," Mark said with a slight pout.

"Aww, did the manwhore get his feelings hurt because his bed warmer hopped from your bed to another?"

"Give me one reason you won't go out with me," Mark egged on.

"You're not attracted to me," Erica said simply. She couldn't very well give him the truth so she had to settle for second best.

"Answer me this, if I'm supposedly not attracted to you, why do I keep asking you out?" Mark questioned.

"You're not attracted to me per say. You're attracted to my confidence. You're attracted to me because of my power, which puts you and Yang in the same category. And most of all, you're attracted to me because I'm not attracted to you," she finished with a smirk.

"So no to drinks tonight?" Mark tried one more time.

"I already have plans."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mark asked as she started to walk away.

"You'll never know," she threw over her shoulder.

Erica was dead tired by the time her shift ended. She closed her locker, mustering up the strength not to fall against it. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and started for the door.

She made her way out of the hospital without running into Sloan or falling asleep in the slowest elevator on the planet. She walked across the parking lot and smiled when she saw Callie leaving with Alex, knowing that Sloan would most definitely be drowning his sorrows alone tonight. When she reached her car, she pulled out her keys and made the long trek home.

She pulled into her driveway and shut the car off, resting her head against the steering wheel for a few minutes.

She finally managed to awaken enough to push open the door and climb out of the car. She walked up the steps to her porch and turned the handle, knowing that the door would be unlocked.

"How was he?" Erica asked the young girl that rounded the corner.

"He was perfect like always," Brianna said as she picked up her jacket and slipped it on. She tried to protest as Erica handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Dr. Hahn, I can't take this," Brianna insisted, trying to hand it back to Erica.

"You deserve it for the extra hours you put in today," Erica said with a smile.

"Thanks," the teenager said, smiling back. Erica knew that she probably paid the teenager to much to begin with, but Brianna was great and Erica could hardly trust anyone else.

"So, Thursday at seven, right?" Brianna asked, making sure of her next payday.

"Right."

"See you then, Dr. Hahn," Brianna offered before leaving the house.

Erica dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes, flexing her toes slightly to ease the burning from standing through two six hour surgeries. She peeled off her coat, hanging it haphazardly on the hook.

She slowly made her way upstairs, her bones creaking like she was years beyond her age. She stopped at the first door in the hallway and quietly pushed the door open. She smiled when she saw him soundly sleeping. She closed the door and made her way to her room where she changed and fell into bed.

"Stay here while I answer the door," Erica told the little boy as she dried her hands on a towel.

"Okay," he said around a mouthful of pancakes and syrup.

Erica walked to the front of the house and pulled open the door. She groaned inwardly as Mark flashed her his McSteamy smile.

"What are you doing here, Sloan?" Erica asked, hostility filling her voice.

"What? No good morning?"

"I'm busy."

"Is your date from last night in there? I'd love to meet him to see my competition," Mark said, trying to peek over her shoulder.

"Again, what do you want?" she asked. She was too tires to fight with him today.

"I noticed that we both happened to have the day off, and I was hoping that we could spend it together."

"I have plans."

"Like you said last night. Who's so important that you're blowing me off?"

"Mommy, I'm done eating. Can we go to the park now?" the little boy asked, coming around the corner to Erica.

"You're a mom?" Mark asked, a look of shock on his face.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Glimpse

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Pairing(s): **Merica {Mark and Erica}

**Summary: **Mark finds out why Erica won't go out with him.

**Rating: **T, M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their respective owners.

**Author Notes: **No set time frame, but is set between seasons 4 and 5.

"You're a mom?" Mark asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Not exactly," Erica said quietly as the little boy peered around her legs at the man standing at the door.

"It's a long story," Erica answered when she saw the strange look on Mark's face.

"Are you a friend of my mommy?" the little boy asked as he stepped out from behind Erica, looking up at Mark with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sort of," Mark answered.

"I'm Deacon," the little boy said, holding his hand out for Mark to shake. Mark knelt down to his level.

"I'm Mark," Mark said with a chuckle as he shook Deacon's hand.

"Are you going to the park with us?"

Mark meet Erica's eyes and she mouthed 'you don't have to'.

"If it's alright with your mom," Mark said, looking back down at the child.

"Can he, mommy? Please?" Deacon asked, turning to face Erica with his hands held together.

Erica wanted to say no. She wanted nothing more than to say no and have Mark go home and not burst the perfect little bubble that she had built around Deacon and herself. But one look into the blue eyes that mirrored her own and she caved in.

"If Mark doesn't have anything planned and he doesn't mind hanging out with a five year old, I have no problem with it," Erica gave in. Deacon turned his head so fast back to Mark that Erica thought for sure that he would have whiplash.

"You gonna come with us?" Deacon asked Mark, his eyes wide.

"Sure, why not," Mark said, smiling at Deacon.

"Can we go now?" Deacon asked, turning his head towards Erica.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag. Do you mind watching him for a minute?" Erica asked Mark.

"Not at all," Mark smiled at her.

Erica walked into the house and back into the kitchen. She leaned against the sink as she mentally shook herself. She knew it wasn't a good idea to have Mark play tag-a-long on today's outing, but she just simply couldn't refuse Deacon. Erica at home was completely different than the Hahn who worked with Mark at Seattle Grace. And to admit it to herself, she hated the fact that he would see her laid back side today.

"Mom, hurry up," she heard Deacon yell from the front door. She took a deep breath before pushing herself away from the sink. She grabbed her bag and keys and made her way out the door, locking it behind her.

"Ready?" Deacon asked impatiently. Erica laughed at his persistence and nodded her head.

They got halfway down the block before Deacon stopped.

"Are you any good at giving piggy back rides?" Deacon asked, looking up at Mark.

"Deacon," Erica warned.

"Mom, I'm just asking."

"I'm not sure. I've never given a piggy back ride," Mark told Deacon.

"You've never given a piggy back ride?" Deacon asked, shocked.

"I don't have kids of my own. I could always try though," Mark offered. Deacon seemed to ponder this for a second before agreeing. Mark hoisted Deacon onto his shoulders and started after Erica.

"Comfortable?" Erica asked, smiling up at Deacon.

"Yeah," Deacon nodded his head.

As soon as they got to the park, Mark let Deacon down and the child immediately took off for the swings.

"He's a great kid," Mark said as he and Erica settled themselves on a bench and watched as Deacon played.

"He is. He reminds me so much of my sister," Erica said.

"Your sister?" Mark asked.

"Deacon's biological mother. When Deacon was four months old, my sister and her husband were driving home from my house one night. They had brought Deacon over for me to watch while they went out for a night to themselves. They never made it to the restaurant. A drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned their car. They both died on impact.

They hadn't told me, but they had written up a will and made me primary caregiver of Deacon. Ever since that night, he's been with me. It's sad because he doesn't even remember them.

His first word was mama and I didn't have the heart to correct him. Instead of being Aunt Erica, I was mama almost literally overnight," Erica said as a lone tear inched down her cheek. Mark reached his hand up and brushed it away.

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure honestly. I sometimes think that maybe someday I will, but then I realize that if I do, his whole world will come crashing down. I'm watching him play and he doesn't have a care in the world. He's being a child and I don't want to take that from him. But I know that not everything is set in stone and I might tell him one day."

"You're a great mom to him. I can tell by the way he looks up to you. I wish my mom would've been like that."

"Mark Sloan didn't have the perfect childhood?" Erica questioned.

"Mark Sloan had the shittiest childhood you could imagine. The only reason I'm sitting here now is because when I was born, having a baby was the trend. By the time I was able to walk and talk, my parents wiped the glitter from their eyes and realized there's much more than glitz and glamour to having a kid."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Erica apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Their lack of parenting made me who I am today, no jokes needed. But I didn't need them anyways. I met Derek when I was eight and his family excepted me straight away. They were they only family I needed."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the time just thinking about what they had been through. Deacon had come over and drug Mark off to play some game or another. Erica found herself smiling as she watched Deacon laugh as Mark pushed him high on the swings.

Mark walked back over to where Erica was after playing with Deacon for a few hours.

"I don't know how you keep up with him," Mark said as he sat next to her and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not sure how I do it either. After spending countless hours in the OR and then coming home to him, it's a miracle that I am able to drag myself out of bed every morning," Erica admitted.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Deacon said as he ran over to where Erica and Mark were sitting.

"Why don't you ask your mommy if you two can go to lunch with me," Mark said, leaning down and whispering in Deacon's ear.

"Mom, can we have lunch with Mark?" Deacon asked, smiling sweetly at Erica.

"I don't see why not," Erica answered without hesitation.

"Deacon, slow down. You're going to choke," Erica warned as Deacon shoveled food into his mouth.

"But I'm hungry," Deacon replied.

"You better listen to your mom. You don't want her to go all Hahn on you, do you?" Mark asked, leaning across the table to whisper to Deacon even though Erica could still hear them.

"I heard that she's mean when she's in doctor mode," Deacon whispered loudly to Mark.

"You two do realize that I can hear you, right?" Erica asked, raising her eyebrow at the two of them.

"See what I mean," Mark said as he leaned back in his chair and took a bite out of his French fry. Erica playfully smacked him on his arm, eliciting a laugh from Deacon.

"Teach my kid bad things," she muttered under her breath.

"So Mark, are you going to come back to my house and play with me?" Deacon asked as he pushed his plate away from him. Erica's eyes grew wide at Deacon's question. Being out with Mark was completely different than being inside her own home with Mark. At least outside of her house she could still maintain a shred of Dr. Hahn, but inside it was a no go.

"Dee, Mark might have his own plans. Did you not think of that?" Erica asked her son.

"Do you have plans, Mark?" Deacon asked, turning his attention back to Mark.

"No, but," Mark started only to be cut off by Deacon.

"See, then you can come to our house. My mom's a real good cook if you get hungry later. And I'll teach you how to hid the vegetables," Deacon offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Deacon. Maybe your mom wants to spend some time with you," Mark offered.

"She always spends time with me," Deacon retorted.

"How about I make you a deal. Let your mom spend tonight with you, and then she and I can make plans for me to come over some time later this week and then we can play. Sound good?" Mark offered to Deacon.

"Yea, I guess so," Deacon pouted.

"We should get going," Erica said, standing up from the table and gathering her stuff. "Thanks again for lunch and today."

"Any time," he said, his eyes meeting hers. She broke hers away as a light blush started to creep up her neck to her cheeks. She ushered Deacon away from the table and Mark before the boy could come up with another way to bring Mark home with them.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next three days, there wasn't a waking moment when Deacon wasn't asking Erica about his new buddy Mark. From the time he woke up until the time he was tucked it, he managed to ask one hundred times when Mark was coming over to their house. Today was no exception.

"Mom, when's Mark coming over?" Deacon asked around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Erica said, hoping Deacon would forget his earlier question. Deacon swallowed audibly before continuing his questioning.

"You see him everyday, can't you just ask him?" Deacon asked. Erica sighed as she leaned against the sink. How could she possibly explain to a five year old how hard it was to have someone pop your perfect little bubble when you knew that everything would just end up badly. She knew he wouldn't do it on purpose, but if she let him in, Mark would destroy her and Deacon both.

She knew his type, knew about his man-whoring ways. And when he was done with a woman, he would just toss them to the side. She couldn't let the happen to her, and more importantly, she wouldn't let that happen to Deacon. He needed stability in his life, and she was going to make sure he had that as a promise to her sister.

"Mark has things he likes to do to. Sometimes he's just as busy as I am."

"Nu uh," Deacon interrupted, looking up at his mother.

"What do you mean "nu uh?"

"Mom, you're a heart doctor, he fixes people's faces, there's a difference," Deacon stated surely. Erica let out a slight chuckle at the five year old's audacity. He sure did pick up on her sarcasm.

"I'll talk to him today, but I can't promise anything."

Erica had literally gone out of her way to avoid Mark Sloan today, just so she could tell Deacon that she hadn't seen Mark without it actually being a lie.

She made her way over to the surgical board, checking out her schedule for the rest of the day. As she let her guard down for a split second, Mark was on her like a bee to honey.

"How's Deacon?" he asked her, his eyes trained to the board in front of him.

"He's great. He hasn't stopped asking about you," she said, not looking in his direction.

"I know you're not my biggest fan, but I really do like Deacon. He's a great kid," Mark said as he turned his body in her direction, studying her profile.

"Look, its not you, it really isn't. It's just... I need to keep some things constant in Deacon's life, and I can't have you coming in and turning everything upside down. There's a reason why I don't bring men in and out of my life," Erica said turning to face him.

"I'm not like every other guy you've met.""Oh come on, Sloan. I've heard about you."

"Just because you've heard something about me, doesn't necessarily mean its true. Let me prove myself. Go out to dinner with me," Mark said.

"I can't," Erica said as she started to walk away. Mark grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't use Deacon as an excuse. Now, if that's the reason why, then drop it, go out with me. But if that isn't the reason, then I'll drop it,' Mark said. Erica looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his.

"I'm free Saturday," she said before pulling out of his grasp and walking down the hall.

Erica smoothed the front of her dress as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. Her heart leaped into her throat when she heard the doorbell, followed by the sound of tiny feet running across the floor.

"Mark!," Deacon yelled as he pulled the door open.

"Hey, buddy," Mark greeted, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I heard that you're taking my mom out," Deacon said, his arms folded across his chest as he looked up at Mark.

"Yea, is that okay with you?" Mark asked, smiling. Deacon was just as protective over Erica as she was with him.

"Don't tell her I told you, but I think she really likes you," Deacon whispered.

"Well, I really like her too."

They both looked up as Erica stepped into the main hallway.

"How do I look?" Erica asked, a light blush crawling over her cheeks.

"You look real pretty, mom," Deacon said as he walked over to her and pulled her down so he could kiss her cheek. She kissed the top of his head before standing back up and looking over at Mark.

"You look beautiful," Mark said, not attempting to hide the smile from his face.

"Thanks," she said, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?" Deacon asked, looking between the two adults.

"You, little man, need to be getting to bed. Brianna's already upstairs," Erica said, her color returning to normal.

"Aww, do I hafta?" Deacon pouted.

"Yes, now upstairs," she said, ushering the little boy up the stairs. She turned back to Mark when Deacon had disappeared into his room.

"You ready?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Dinner went a lot smoother than either of them had thought. Conversation came easily, and wasn't awkward between them. They found out they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. And for both of them, it was over too soon.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Erica smiled as Mark led her to her front door.

"I had fun, too. See, I'm not so bad am I?" Mark asked as he leaned against the door frame as Erica pushed the door open and started inside.

"I wouldn't want to inflate your ego anymore," Erica said, offering him a smile. Her eyes locked with his and she could feel her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned in close to her. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips ghosted across her cheek.

"Good night, Erica," he whispered before turning and walking back to his car.


End file.
